A creepy night in church
by Mega07ghost
Summary: WARNING: This is a fanfic about 07-Ghost together with the hinamizawasyndrom from Higurashi.
1. Chapter 1

Here's a new story...a crossover. But please read: Here are no characters from Higurashi! It's just that someone from 07-Ghost is like a person with the hinamizawasyndrom. Still interested? Then enjoy ^^

It was a bright morning in Barsburg church. Labrador was in the garden and watered his flowers,when he heard something. He turned around ,

but no one was there. Slowly he stood up.

'H...hello? Is there someone?'

No answer. It was quiet...too quiet.

Labrador got a bad feeling about this and wanted to go inside.

He went to the entrance,but then again...the sound.

'Who's there? C...come out!'

Again no answer.

Labrador decided to go in,but then someone hit him with a stone and everything went black.

In the evening Castor went to Frau's room, because this one wanted to talk to him. He knocked at the door and Frau asked:

'Who's there?'

'It's me. Castor.'

'Come in.'

So Castor entered the room.

Frau sat on his coffin.

'What is it?',Castor asked his friend.

'I...think I did something really cruel, but I can't remember what...'

'Then...how do you know what you did?'

'When I woke up today , I was stained in blood.'

'Ehm...okay. You need to stay calm.'

'How can I stay calm,when I killed someone?!'

Frau stood up and grappled his hair.

'You don't know if you killed someone!'

'But...but when...'

'If it you want to be shure, I'll stay up this night and look what you do.'

'You would do this for me?'

Castor nodded and wanted to go, but then he turned again.

'By the way...have you seen Labrador-san?'

'N...no. What...if I...killed...'

'Stop!',Castor yelled. 'You wouldn't do something like that!'

'But what if ?'

'You know that that's impossible. I'll be going now.'

'O...okay.'

In that night Castor slept in Frau's room. But he couldn't sleep, because Frau woke him up.

'Wh...what is it?',Castor said, while rubbing his eyes. Then he took his glasses.

'I want to go outside. You come with me?'

'Y...yes.'

Castor stood up and he and Frau went outside.

'Here is it.',Frau mumbled.

'What?',Castor asked.

'Eh? N...nothing.'

'Okay...'

Castor turned around to go inside again. Then... he felt a hit and everything was black.

So...this was the first chapter...hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

And the second chapter... Enjoy

When Castor woke up,he was shackeled to a wooden cross. He heard a voice that was humming a little melody.

Castor opened his eyes. He was in the church basement.

The person ,which hummed the song ,was a tall blonde man. He stood at a little table and was mixing something.

'F...Frau?'

The man turned when he heard his name.

'Ahh ~ You're awake,Castor-chan.'

Castor was a bit confused but stayed calm.

'Ehm...what are we doing here? And why am I shackeled?'

'I'm here to spend my time with you. And of course you need to be shackeled. You would run away if you weren't. ~'

'W...why would I?'

A little panic was to hear in Castor's voice.

'Because...everyone who was here wanted to run away.'

'W...what are you planning to do with me?'

'I'm...going to kill you. What else?'

Castor thought about this...then he started to laugh.

'O...okay. That's a good joke ,Frau. You really got me. But please let me go now.'

'Who said ... that I'm joking.'

While hearing these words Castor's eyes widened.

'Fr...Frau. Stop that! It's enough! You got me! Now it's time to stop!'

But Frau turned back to the table ,where he prepered an injection filled with a fluid.

'F...Frau? Wha...what are you ...doing ?'

'I prefer to watch you die,than to kill you myself.'

Frau took the injection and stinged it into Castor's neck.

'F...Frau! What is this?! What are doing ?!' ,Castor yelled in panic.

'I won't do anything. You'll kill yourself. I'm just going to watch.'

'F...Frau? No! You're not Frau! Who are you ?' ,Castor meant with tears in his eyes.

'I am Frau. Accept it. If you need more proofs I'll show you what I also did.'

Frau went to a door and opened it.

Inside the room were many corpse and there was also Labrador's.

Castor's eyes widened again,then he looked away.

'B...but why,Frau?'

'Why? Because it's fun. It's fun to hear the screams and everything.'

He started to cut the robes that held Castor on the cross.

Castor didn't know why.

But Frau knew.

'W...why are you doing this?'

'You can't kill yourself when your bound.''

'W...what am I going to do?'

'You're going to rend out your throat with your own hands. Does it hurt?'

Castor suddenly felt a pain in his neck and started to scratch.

'Yeah.. That's right. Scratch until it bleeds.'

By hearing that Castor stopped .

'I...I won't kill myself like that.'

Frau smiled. A creepy smile.

'Well...you want to know how I killed Lab?'

Castor shook his head,but Frau just spoke on.

'First I nailed him to this I stabbed nails into his arms. After that he hang there and begged for his life, after a time...he died.'

Castor tried to overhear Frau,but it didn't worked. Then he scratched again. It began to bleed.

'F...Frau. Please wake up and help me.'

Castor lay on the ground,scratching at his throat.

'H...help me.'

But Frau just stood there and smiled at him.

Soo this was chapter two. Next one will be the last...


	3. Chapter 3

And the last chapter ^^

'Why would I help you?',Frau meant.

'Be...because we are ...friends.'

'Friends?!' Frau bursted out into laughing. A scary laughing.

'You think that WE are friends?! Everyday you hit me and scream at me! And YOU think we are friends?! Laughable!'

'F...Frau...I'm sorry...'

'Don't you think it's a bit too late for this?'

'Yes...it is. Frau...I'm not going to let you kill anyone else...'

'Ha! What do you want to do?!'

Frau kicked into Castor's stomach.

'I'm...going to ...kill you...'

Castor tried to stand up.

'Try it. You can't do it anyway.'

Castor took out his ghost strings and they stabbed through Frau's chest.

This one was shocked.

'W...what?'

Then he realized what he was doing.

'C...Castor? What...have I done?'

'F...Frau? Is that you?', Castor asked while scratching at his throat. His hands were full with blood.

'S...stop that!'

Frau took Castor's hands.

'B...but it itches.'

'W...wait. I'll make an antidote.'

Frau mixed something.

'Hang in there Castor...'

But when he turned to his friend it was too late.

Castor lay on the ground... blood...everywhere around him.

'N...No! Castor...wake up. Look... I've made the antidode...Castor? Answer me... Say something...'

But Castor couldn't answer.

So Frau took the injection with the poison and rammed it into his neck.

Again...again...and again until he fell to the ground.

'I'm sorry Castor...everyone...I'm sorry.'

He closed his eyes...and died while holding Castor's hand.

So...this is the end


End file.
